whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Ethan Skemp
Ethan's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Contributions * 1995: MTA: Destiny's Price Design * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Material * 2000: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition * 1996/May: MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1995: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition *Changeling: The Dreaming's Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's A World of Rage *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *Classic World of Darkness's The Bygone Bestiary Author * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1999/March: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (softcover) * 1998/July: (werecreatures) * 1997/November 10: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook * 1997/October: Trinity: Trinity Rulebook (limited) * 1997/May: MTA: Book of Mirrors: The Mage Storytellers Guide * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Kindred of the East's Kindred of the East Rulebook *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Dark Ages Companion *''2000/June 12: *1997: *Vampire: The Masquerade's 'Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'A World of Rage' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex' (Tellus Enterprises) *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Werewolf Storytellers Companion' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition' *Werewolf: The Wild West's 'Ghost Towns' *Werewolf: The Wild West's 'Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook' *Classic World of Darkness's 'Blood-Dimmed Tides' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Buried Secrets' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Guildbook: Masquers' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Wraith Players Guide' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition' Based on the Work of * ''2011/October 21: * 2011/September 16: Concept and Design * 2009/August 13: * 1999/July: * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) *World of Darkness's World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook Design * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook Developer * 2009/August 13: * 2008/August 14: CTL: The Equinox Road * 2008/June 11: CTL: Lords of Summer * 2008/February 6: CTL: Rites of Spring * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook *''2001/April 2: *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Apocalypse' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Rage Across the Heavens' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Subsidiaries: A Guide to Pentex' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Werewolf Storytellers Companion' *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's 'Werewolf: The Apocalypse Revised Edition' *Werewolf: The Forsaken's 'Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook' *Werewolf: The Wild West's 'Werewolf: The Wild West Companion' *Werewolf: The Wild West's 'Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook' *World of Darkness' 'World of Darkness: Book of Spirits' *Classic World of Darkness's 'Blood-Dimmed Tides' *Classic World of Darkness's 'Midnight Circus' *Classic World of Darkness's 'World of Darkness: Combat' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'The Hierarchy' *Wraith: The Oblivion's 'The Quick and the Dead' Editor * ''1995: MTA: Destiny's Price * Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori Playtester *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Second Edition Special Thanks * 2001/February 5: MTA: Tradition Book: Akashic Brotherhood: Ethan "Eliot Ness" Skemp, for shutting down the racket before it reached its insidious bloom. * 1997/March: MTA: Euthanatos Tradition Book: Ethan "Greenhorn" Skemp, for getting trampled in the Wild West. * 1997/February: MTA: Dreamspeakers Tradition Book: Ethan "Dr. Woof" Skemp, for his perspective on the sex lives of the dead and (un)buried. * 1997: MTA: Technocracy: Syndicate: Ethan "Tornado Kick" Skemp, for heading east — far east — with Marauder Girl. * 1996/October: MTA: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds: Ethan "Ringmaster" Skemp, for surfing the Atrocity Wave. * 1996/May: MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope: Ethan "Craving Sweet Oblivion" Skemp, for getting his ass beat by the Big Book. * 1996: MTA: Book of Crafts: Ethan "Silent Strider" Skemp, for having the author sneak out the back door. * 1996: MTA: Technocracy: Void Engineers: Ethan "Dark Dungeons" Skemp, for experiencing Dark Ages torture firsthand. * 1995: MTA: Destiny's Price: Ethan "Living Room" Skemp, for hosting the daily developers' lounge. Skemp, Ethan Skemp, Ethan Skemp, Ethan Skemp, Ethan Skemp, Ethan Category:Geist: The Sin-Eaters creators Category:Mage: The Sorcerers Crusade creators